


Gajevy Love Fest 2017: Gajeel of the Shinsengumi Epilogue II

by Impracticaldemon



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 13:56:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impracticaldemon/pseuds/Impracticaldemon
Summary: Sleeping beside Levy every night is starting to make Gajeel more than a little hot under the collar...  A semi-explicit exploration of their first time with sex.





	Gajevy Love Fest 2017: Gajeel of the Shinsengumi Epilogue II

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gajevy Fluff Week 2017--Gajeel of the Shinsengumi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790562) by [Impracticaldemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impracticaldemon/pseuds/Impracticaldemon). 



**Author's Note:**

Written as a contribution for **Gajevy Love Fest 2017**.  This story, which is really just a very lengthy vignette, provides a "but what happened next?" extra piece for  _Gajeel of the Shinsengumi_.  After all, it's hard to imagine these two keeping their hands off each for long!

~ Impracticaldemon

 

 

* * *

 

**Gajeel of the Shinsengumi—Epilogue, Part 2**

* * *

 

For the fifth night in a row, Gajeel watched Levy fall asleep curled around his arm and then spent a frustrating half-hour trying to convince himself to ignore her scent and touch and _go to sleep_.  It had all seemed so simple when he had convinced Levy that she was safe with him—and that he could wait as long as it took for her to be comfortable before they did anything more than cuddle and kiss and, well, sleep together.  They had been sharing a room for several weeks now, and were considered a couple by those around them who knew their true natures—which was more or less everyone that really mattered.

Gajeel knew that he could be patient, but lust had begun to gain the upper hand lately in a way that he hadn’t experienced in a long time.  Unfortunately, he had fallen for a young woman with an ingrained and perfectly understandable distrust of men, and no experience with either romantic or sexual relationships except to know that the former were not to be trusted and the latter were generally disastrous.  If he pushed Levy past what she wanted and was ready to accept then it would damage something both fragile and precious.  It would also be wrong, and Gajeel’s female comrades—especially Erza and Kana—would most likely kill him long before Vice Commander Jellal could order him to split open his gut. **[1]**

“This is what happens when someone like me wants to be with someone like her,” he muttered to himself, trying not to wake Levy as he shifted position and tried to ignore the insistent throbbing in his groin.  He could deal with it himself, of course, but even that was awkward, since he spent most of his time either in his role as the Seventh Division Captain of the Shinsengumi, or in close quarters with Levy.  Privacy in the crowded compound was as much a matter of mindset as reality.

The small, blue-haired Yōsei **[2]** girl shifted even closer to him, and her eyelids fluttered open a little.  Apparently she had heard him, and he reddened slightly as awareness of his aroused state crept into her large, expressive eyes.  Not that she had perceived anything physical—as he would have, had their positions been reversed—but her ability to sense mood and emotions, and even stray thoughts, had increased a great deal over the past month.

He watched her grow more alert as she processed what she was sensing now, and although a flicker of trepidation crossed her face, he could hear her heart pick up speed and her breath catch in her throat.  The hand curled around his forearm relaxed its grip just enough that her fingers could slide down to his wrist to caress the soft skin in the hollow of his pulse point.  She had discovered that spot just yesterday, which had probably contributed to his current… state.

“Ah—Levy?”  He did his best to control his voice but her name came out something like a rough growl.  “Do you have any idea what—“  Gajeel broke off entirely when the fingers stroking the skin of his inner wrist were suddenly replaced by soft lips, followed by… oh gods…  Apparently being smart and perceptive gave Levy some creative ideas to make up for lack of practical experience, and Gajeel swallowed and then couldn’t repress a soft moan as her tongue left warm, moist trails along his skin.  He tried again:  “Levy?  I—I don’t know if… You do realize that…”  His sentences ended feebly, and when the formerly wary, half-starved waif dropped his wrist in order to press her body on top of and against his left side, his hands came up of their own volition to drag her mouth down onto his.

They kissed for a long time like that, with Levy’s soft, firm weight—feather-light from Gajeel’s perspective—pressing down against Gajeel’s chest and rocking gently but insistently against his taut muscles.  As their tongues met and the kiss deepened, one of Gajeel’s hands trailed down over Levy’s back and gripped her toned but well-rounded behind.  It would normally have been an unthinkable action (except that he had already thought about it), but for some reason everything seemed fine in the dusky little island of physical contact they’d created between them. 

Levy hooked her left leg around Gajeel’s right, so that she was lying more directly on top of him.  He knew that she could now feel the hard length of him against her thigh, and only the remnants of control stopped him from immediately grinding himself against her and pulling her sleeping yukata from her body.  Instead he concentrated on their kiss, making it insistent and hot, and as hungry as he dared, while the hand not tangled in her hair kneaded her backside.  After a minute or two he ran his hand down over the back of her left thigh, returning up by way of her inner leg and stopping just short of an even greater intimacy.

They were both breathing heavily, and Gajeel’s head swam a little with the heady rush of knowing with near certainty that the woman he loved and desired wanted him back, very much.  Was it possible that his own need had grown because Levy’s thoughts had been running in that direction?  She certainly wasn’t pulling away right now…

“Gajeel.”  Levy sounded both determined and embarrassed.  “It’s okay. I-I won’t break.”

“Not looking for an _okay_ ,” Gajeel said gruffly, half-lidded eyes watching Levy’s expression waver between aroused and determined.  “This is too important.  Needs to be something a little more positive.”

“I want…” Levy trailed off, and Gajeel could tell that her flushed cheeks were reddening further.  She looked sideways, away from the burning red eyes just below her.  “I talked to Kana-san.”

Gajeel’s felt his brows lift in surprise.  “Kana?  Why?”

“Because at some point we would be here—w-wanting each other—and also, she told me a few days ago to come see her and… it seemed like a good idea.”

“And?”  Gajeel felt his own face flush.  Kana _would_ do something like that.  But it was for the best, right?  _He_ might want everyone else to stay the hell out of his business, but Levy would have needed somebody—another woman—to discuss things with.

“And we talked about stuff.”  Levy’s voice had dropped almost to a murmur, but Gajeel had no difficulty making out her words.  “She’s very straightforward.  I prefer that.”

Yes, Levy was immensely practical, Gajeel thought to himself.  He noticed, with slight annoyance for his lack of resolve but no great surprise, that his free hand was back on Levy’s butt.  Despite her overall slenderness—she really was tiny—she had rounded hips and great thighs and a perfect rear end.  His fingers stroked the soft skin covetously, and once again slid down and over and around her thigh.  His hands seemed large and rough, compared to the woman he held, but she seemed to enjoy his touch—which was just another turn-on…

When Gajeel didn’t speak (mostly because he was too busy trying not to do anything wrong when he was so close to having what he wanted in the _right_ way), Levy continued, although she was still avoiding his eyes.  That was okay, he could make out enough of her face to know what she was thinking.

“W-Well, she said that I should”—Levy smiled at the memory—“get laid and get it over with.  Since, um, I seemed to be so distracted lately.”  Another pause, and Gajeel felt her wriggle against him as her body responded to his caresses.  “And also… she said that marriage would have to wait.  Because of the situation.  I’m fine with that!”

“She talked to you about kids too then, I bet.”  For some reason, the idea of Levy pregnant with his children made him want her more, even though—

“Mm-hm.  No kids until we’re all safer.  If possible.  So, um.”  Levy bent her head even further from Gajeel’s gaze.  “Anyway.”

There was a short silence, and then Levy finally looked straight at him again.  “I want this.  I want you.  At least… I want to learn more?”  Very deliberately, she let one hand trail across his chest to his lower belly, her fingers sliding under his loose yukata to brush against skin instead of cloth.

“Gods woman…” Gajeel caught her hand and pushed it lower, shivering with both intense pleasure and relief as her fingers touched and then tentatively grasped his hardened shaft.  He sensed her embarrassment give way to excitement—she liked knowing how she made him feel, and her confidence was boosted by the concept that she would have some control in their lovemaking.  Mind you… Gajeel also wanted to see her lose control completely and _stop thinking_.

For several minutes, Gajeel simply enjoyed Levy’s increasingly practised touch—she learned quickly.  He gritted his teeth and moaned softly as she rubbed her hand along his length, pausing occasionally to tease him by tracing circles on his lower belly instead and then laughing softly when he growled a complaint.

“I never thought it could be… fun,” she said shyly.

“Ah… yeah…” muttered Gajeel, trying to twist his hips to create more friction against his most sensitive areas.  “It can be… fun.”  He had managed to untie his own belt, and was now unknotting hers.

“I’ve heard you’re a dangerous man.”

“I am.”  There.  Now they were both naked, yukatas either tossed aside (Levy’s) or under them (Gajeel’s).  They had both worn _fundoshi_ —loose undergarments that resembled loincloths—but those had come loose already and Gajeel wasn’t about to waste time untangling the bits of cloth.  Instead, he dragged Levy down toward him and took one pretty, rosy nipple in his mouth, suckling at it and then running his raspy tongue over it as it hardened.  Her gasp of surprise and undeniable pleasure made his control slip even further, and he ground himself upward against her leg.

“Sorry, sorry…” Gajeel found himself saying, as he turned his head away from her small, perfect breasts with a considerable effot. He forced himself to concentrate.  “It’s been… quite a while… and I—look, do you trust me?”

Levy gave him a slightly bewildered, frustrated look.  “Yes!  Haven’t I said so—shown you so?”

He disentangled them a little and settled Levy onto his futon, this time making sure to completely rid them both of unwanted clothing.  Levy had made her intentions clear, but it was up to him to try to get this right for her.  The thought cleared his head a little.  He propped himself up on one elbow, and ran his hand along her neck and shoulders, and then down to her lower abdomen, caressing and teasing the soft skin just above the shadowy triangle at the apex of her legs.  In all honesty, he’d never taken such care before—but then again, his _care_ hadn’t been wanted at the time, only his strength.  And he had been a different person then. In the here and now he just wanted to convince this small, stubborn, blue-haired Yōsei to stop _thinking_ for a little bit—for all the right reasons.  That and he desperately didn’t want her to be frightened of him.

“Gajeel, I—“ Half-closed, hazel-brown eyes glimmered in the dim light, showing him a struggle not to let go of control—of herself?  Of the situation?

Gajeel hesitated, listened with all of his senses to make sure that she wasn’t trying to ask him to stop.  But although he sensed a thread of anxiety at some level, the hand that came up trace the muscles of his chest, before gripping his flank spoke of nothing but determination.  She knew that she was vulnerable—both physically and more, since it could be dangerous to get so close to one of the dragon-folk—but she was completely committed to her course of action.  Her grip was almost a challenge, telling him that even if his strength and magic claimed her, she was claiming him in return.

“Levy?” Gajeel moistened his lips.  “Levy, are you sure about this?”  He wondered briefly if he _could_ force himself away from her now—the Dragon was very close to the surface—but he immediately rejected even the possibility that he could do anything to hurt her.  He _wasn’t_ the man he had once been—he was far better than that—and she meant a very great deal to him.  “Levy?”

“This is not at all what I thought it would be like,” she whispered.  “It’s still… a little frightening though… just in a different way.  And I feel”—she managed a rather breathless laugh—“more than a bit exposed.”

“You’re beautiful.  All of you.  I don’t have fancy enough words to tell you how amazing you are.” Uncomfortable at being so _sappy_ , Gajeel almost looked away.  Then his hormones kicked in again—she’s sexy as hell, and she’s naked, and she’s waiting for you.  _Don’t screw this up, Gajeel you asshole._  

“Right,” he muttered.  “I won’t.” 

He lowered his mouth to Levy’s breasts again, ignoring the edge of his own lust so that he could bring her to the same point.  She gave an involuntary gasp, as he brushed his tongue over a hardened nipple, before taking it into his mouth to suckle and then nip carefully with his teeth.  The body under his hand quivered, and he couldn’t repress a rather smug growl before allowing his free hand to drift downward into the gently curling hair between his lover’s legs. The curving hips bucked up against him as his thumb slid the length of her opening, ridiculously pleased to find her more than damp with wanting him.  He knew that his aura—the dark haze she had seen once before—was probably growing visible again, but it couldn’t be helped, and it was intoxicating to be desired by such a wonderful person.

His fingers continued to stroke her folds, while his thumb rested on the nub nestled at the very top that he’d once been told (in no uncertain terms) was the most sensitive place of all.  Levy’s earlier tremors were now sharper, writhing movements, and whatever she was saying was more or less incoherent.  The areas under his fingers were now wet rather than merely damp, and when he dragged his thumb along the small bundle of nerves beneath it, Levy’s head jerked back with a loud cry.  He felt his own nerves quiver in response to the sound. 

Immersed in sensation, Gajeel felt as though he were drunk, but only in the sense that reality seemed distorted to him.  He wanted to make Levy crazy with lust and hear her abandon decorum for panting, moaning need.  He paused from tasting and teasing Levy’s breasts long enough to press a long, hard kiss onto her lips.  As he slipped his tongue into her mouth, parting her lips without difficulty, he carefully slid a finger insider her as well.  The walls of her core contracted around the finger and her eyes went very wide.

“Oh!” Gajeel heard against his lips, before her head went back and she started to try to curl herself around his hand.  “ _Oh gods… I didn’t know… Gajeel…_ ”

A second finger joined the first one, pressing inward and upward with insistent force.

“This may hurt, a little, but I’ll do my best… to make sure it’s good…”

He received nothing in return except more movement against his hand and a kind of continuous, keening “mmm” from under his lips.  She was very tight, and he really didn’t want to hurt her but…  He moved his mouth down her neck, trying to make sure that any bites or bruises were lower down and could be covered—he hoped.  His own body was aching with need, and the vivid smell of arousal was starting to overwhelm him.

“Gajeel…” A panting, determined voice, rough with just the edge for which he’d hoped.  “Gajeel, don’t _worry_ so much… I know how much you want me, and… now’s good…”  Once again, Levy pressed herself against his fingers as hard as she could.  “I know you’ll do your best, _baka_.”

“An idiot, am I?”  Gajeel huffed a small laugh, but pulled Levy under him—or himself above her.  He let her move her hands along his shaft and caress the wet tip, although it drew a helpless groan from him and made him crave the sensation of driving himself as hard as possible deep into her wet center. 

Fortunately, enough focus remained to keep most of his weight on his arms, and when he finally pressed his whole body onto hers—to the extent possible!—and ground himself against her with more fervour than finesse, they both cried out at the feeling.  Afraid that it would be worse for Levy if he gave himself over to his instincts entirely, Gajeel drew back, and then entered her slowly, letting her test the feeling of them together.  He heard a growling, moaning sound and realized that it was him.  Apparently, he was more at risk of losing himself than he’d realized.

“It’s okay,” Levy panted, her nails digging into Gajeel’s arms as he lowered himself further into her, very aware of the way that her body was clenched tightly around his.  “It’s okay, Gajeel.”

He could hear it again now, the faint note of anxiety and a tiny hint of pain.  When she insisted a third time—“It’s okay, Gajeel, it’s all good.”—he completed his motion, coming to rest against her and seizing her lips with his.  His body wanted to move, to rub all his most sensitive nerves against her tight, tight inner walls, but he held the Dragon at bay (as he thought of it) and rocked himself against her instead, part of him focussed on the feeling of the motion and part of him elated that whatever else might happen later he was with her now in one of the most intimate of ways.  _Mine_.

“Well, you’re mine too,” Levy whispered, trying to follow his movements with her hips.

Gajeel responded with a laugh—she must have caught his thought, or known what he would be thinking.  Sensitive to her need, as she balanced between desire with pain, he let her choose their pace, although the constant restraint was becoming almost impossible to bear.  He didn’t think he could wait much longer; had never tried to hold himself back like this before…  He bent his head to lick roughly at a breast, making Levy cry out.   Her hair was dark with sweat around her face, and there was sweat between her breasts, and she was _perfect_.

His felt himself moving faster now, his awareness starting to collapse inward.  Levy licked her lips, and he felt her clench around him, the sight and feeling dragging him further from what he thought must be best for her as it spurred him to thrust deeper as well as more and more quickly.  He forced his eyes open so that he could watch her face, even though his body was practically convulsing now with the need for release—for release into her, his fairy lover.  If he could have articulated anything he would have begged her to take him, because she was right that he was entirely hers.

Gajeel’s hands were now planted firmly to either side of Levy’s neck and slender shoulders, his body arching over her with each movement.  When she started to moan beneath him, head tilted back and eyes mostly closed, he abandoned all finesse and any rhythm except the one dictated by the near-frantic desire to reach his climax.

“Levy!” he groaned, as the first wave of his orgasm overtook him.  “Ahhh, you are”—hot fluid surged through him and into her depths—“you are incredible and”—Levy’s cries grew louder, making him long to make it all _last_ while rendering the thought instantly futile.  “… And I want you forever…”

His own movements started to ease at last, making him fully aware of the way that she was trying to rub herself against him.  He helped her to find the right place, and leaned more of his weight onto her hips; her eyes were fully closed now, and he fervently hoped that for once she was beyond thinking. He put his mouth—lips, tongue and teeth—around an upthrust breast, and watched as her eyes squeezed even tighter and her sounds became more like panting groans. 

It felt almost intrusive to watch her climax, the orgasm obviously surprising her in its intensity. She might have said his name, it was impossible to tell.  It didn’t matter.  Gajeel moved a little onto his side and held Levy tightly to him while she shuddered through to the end of her orgasm, lower lip gripped tightly between her teeth. 

Eventually, the trembling stopped and Gajeel released his grip on Levy enough that he could use one hand to gently push several wayward strands of beautiful blue hair away from her face.  He slid carefully all the way free of her, feeling both incredibly _good_ and distinctly anxious.

“Levy—“

“Gajeel—“

They had spoken at the same time.  With a slightly nervous smile, his red eyes gleaming in the dim light, Gajeel nodded at Levy to go first.  Her smile back at him was… brilliant. It practically lit up her face in the gloom.

“That was really the most… embarrassing… and incredible… thing ever.  I’m glad we, um, took a chance.”  Before Gajeel could put together a response, Levy frowned slightly and added:  “It’s rather _untidy_ though, isn’t it?  I”—she stopped, because he had given a bark of laughter.  “…Gajeel?” she asked, in a small voice.

“Sorry, Levy… it’s just that, let me guess, you’re _thinking_ about everything again?  Tell me, did I actually make you not think for even a little while?”

She flushed, though it was barely visible due to the lack of light.  “Um… yes.”  She didn’t expand on the affirmative.  “I’m just babbling because you know—fatigue, excitement, extreme embarrassment, all three… I feel great, a little sore, but mostly just… surprised.”  She shifted so that she was lying on her back within Gajeel’s arms.  “I guess I never realized how much I was affected by what I grew up with.  Keiko-san was very kind, but I don’t think she liked men very much.”

Gajeel kissed her forehead.  Then he ran a hand across his hair and looked away.  “Thanks Levy.  You’ve, uh, well, you’ve made my life so much better.”

Levy had to stifle a sudden yawn.  “What, because you finally got laid?” She grinned impishly, although Gajeel knew that it was mostly bravado.  Still.

He shook his head mournfully.  “I should never have introduced you to Kana.”

 

* * *

 

**[END]**

* * *

 

**[1]** _Seppuku_ , or ritual suicide by disembowelment, was the usual penalty for crimes against the Code of the Shinsengumi.  No strangers to blood and violence, the Fairy Tail Exiles (see the original story) had no difficulty with this concept of crime and punishment, although exile was a far more common penalty among the Fae, whose numbers had been dwindling for decades.

**[2]** _Yōsei_ is the Japanese equivalent of Fairy, and is based to a large extent on the Western concept.  In the context of this particular AU, the Yōsei are the most numerous of the Four Clans of the Fae (also called The People).  The other clans are the Dragons (or Dragonfolk), the Demons (the _Oni_ ) and the Great Animal Shifters (the _Doubutsu no ke_ ).  The latter are thought to either be extinct (except for part-blood descendants) or in hiding even from the other Fae.

* * *

  **A/Note:**  Thank you for reading, I hope it's been fun.  

 


End file.
